Elemental Angels
by Night Bird's Flight
Summary: Tyson and Hilary are arguing. This time though, Tyson takes it too far by calling her a "glorified cheerleader". Running out crying, Hilary vanishes. Little do they know, all this time she has been hiding a secret. A secret that will shake their entire world, starting with one alternate identity: Hiromi Tachibana, captain of the top blading team ever, the Elemental Angels.
1. Character Profiles

**Captain: Hilary Tachibana  
** Description  
Same as G-rev  
Bit Beast: Ignis

* * *

 **Co-captain: Aurora "Aura" Calisten  
** Description  
 **Hair** : straight, waist length golden blond hair with white bangs. Bangs in partial French braid with the rest loose.  
 **Eyes** : stormy, blue-grey eyes that rarely show emotion unless extremely happy, sad, angry, etc.  
 **Skin** **type** : naturally tan skin from all the time she spends outdoors  
 **Body** **type** : about 5'7" in height and very athletic/ in shape  
 **Clothes** : ¾ length, light weight, dark blue, short hoodie that stops about 4 inches below her chest worn over a white cami. Black jean skirt with silver seams and knee high black boots.  
Bit Beast: Nympha

* * *

 **Tag team specialist: Stella "Ella" Silvari  
** Description  
 **Hair** : wavy, waist length pale orange hair that fades to a dark, deep red at the ends. Usually kept in a braided bun for training.  
 **Eyes** : bright golden eyes that are constantly shifting and looking around in a mischievous way.  
 **Skin** **type** : extremely pale and burns easily  
 **Body** **type** : about 5'3" in height and of average build  
 **Clothes** : cream colored v-neck t-shirt with gold trimmings around the neck, sleeves, and hem of the shirt. Blue jean shorts with a gold star stitched onto the back right pocket. White and gold sneakers with cream colored ties and white ankle socks.  
Bit Beast: Lux

 **Tag team specialist: Luna Silvari  
** Description  
 **Hair** : long, strait, waist length silver hair that fades to black at the ends. Usually kept in a high pony tail with bangs left down and in braids.  
 **Eyes** : serious dark violet eyes that seem to stare directly into your soul and pull out any info they want.  
 **Skin** **type** : extremely pale and burns easily  
 **Body** **type** : about 5'3" in height and of average build  
 **Clothes** : black v-neck t-shirt with silver trimmings around the neck, sleeves, and hem of the shirt. Blue jean shorts with a silver moon stitched onto the back left pocket. Black, purple, and silver sneakers with silver ties and purple ankle socks.  
Bit Beast: Nox

* * *

 **Peace Maker/Mother Hen/ Team Manager: Raven Cooper  
** Description  
 **Hair:** long, mid back length, glossy black hair that fades to a light violet at the ends. Hair is usually down and bangs clipped back with silver, crescent bird shaped hair clips.  
 **Eyes** : piercing, emerald green eyes that can make almost anyone flinch and/or runaway in fright.  
 **Skin** **type** : pale skin, but not as pale as the Silvari twins, that never seems to burn or tan no matter how long she is out in the sun.  
 **Body** **type** : about 5'5"in height and of average build  
 **Clothes** : Cobalt blue, v-neck t-shirt with a silver and green dragon emblazoned on the front. Black skinny jeans and purple knee high converse boots with white laces. Boots have silver flowers going up the length of the boots. Jeans have flowers embroidered in light blue, light purple, and silver on the thighs and back pockets.  
Bit Beast: Gaia

* * *

 **Team mechanic: Elizabeth "Liz" Parker  
** Description  
 **Hair** : shoulder length chocolate brown hair with bangs that are pulled back behind her head in two braids.  
 **Eyes** : dark blue eyes that seem to always hold a light in them no matter how hopeless or dire the situation.  
 **Skin** **type** : lightly tanned skin with a splash of small freckles on her face.  
 **Body** **type** : about 5'1" and surprisingly strong and well built for her size  
 **Clothes** : red cami with a short sleeved, dark grey, hooded jacket with a splash of silver, gold, and light grey stars on the pockets. Light grey skinny jeans with short black leather  
Bit Beast: Ventus


	2. Bit Beast Profile

**All of these bit beasts kind of look like Angewomon from digimon. Google her if you have no clue who I am talking about.**

 **Water  
** Nympha- Six wings, all of them a light blue, and seem to be made of water. Long, calf length, light blue, toga like dress. Bare footed with blue ribbons tied around her calves and ankles. Pale skinned with dark teal hair. Armed with a trident and net. Attacks: Judgment of the ocean, Whirlpool destruction,

 **Earth  
** Gaia- Six wings, all of them a light brown, and seem to be made of dust. Long, calf length, light brown, toga like dress. Bare footed with brown ribbons tied around her calves and ankles. Asian like complexion with brown hair. Armed with a spear and shield.

 **Fire  
** Ignis- Six wings, all of them red, and seem to be made of fire. Long, calf length, dark red, toga like dress. Bare footed with red ribbons tied around her calves and ankles. Pale skinned with dark red hair. Armed with a sword that has flames engraved in it and shield.

 **Air  
** Ventus- Six wings, all of them a light green, and seem to be made of storming air and clouds. Long, calf length, light green, toga like dress. Bare footed with green ribbons tied around her calves and ankles. Tan skinned with dark green hair. Armed with a bow and arrows.

 **Light  
** Lux- Six wings, all of them white, and seem to be made of pure light. Long, calf length, light yellow/almost white, toga like dress. Bare footed with white ribbons wound around her calves and ankles. Tan skinned with golden blond hair. Armed with two 9 inch daggers.

 **Darkness  
** Nox- Six wings, all of them black, and seem to be made of pure darkness. Long, calf length, dark purple/almost black, toga like dress. Bare footed with dark purple ribbons wound around her calves and ankles. Pale skinned with black hair. Armed with two 9 inch daggers.


End file.
